Accidental
by Kendalls LogieBear
Summary: RPS. Rated for mentions and slight scenes of sex. James finds out about Kogan from a accidental tweet from a fan, and now wonders if its true.


So this is bassed on something I almost accidently did. I was talking to one of my fellow Kogan lovers , and we where talking about Kogan, and I wrote 'I know, there perfect together,  
>KOGAN FOREVER' and just right before I hit tweet, I noticed unstead of her twitter name, it said jamesmaslow and I was like OH...MY...GOD! then I changed it real quick, but I was this close, THIS FUCKING CLOSE, to sending James fricken Maslow a tweet about me loving his two best friends together...so I had to write a fic about what would happen if I had tweeted that.<br>Also my italics wont work, so I'm going to put the lines from my other stories in these (jkjddkdk)

James,Logan,Kendall,and Carlos where at the venue in buffalo, the place was huge, its had a ridiclous amount of seats but that was okay with them, that meant even more fans would be able to come and that would make the fans happy.

Carlos was up in the stands, running around and sitting in random seats, he planend on telling the fans later he had sat in most of them.

And Kendall and Logan where off somewhere, doing something, they did that alot, but James never really thought about it, they where just really close, that was all it said to James.

And James, he was just sitting down on the stage, legs hanging over the edge, when suddenly his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He smiled and took it out, thinking it was one of there fans, tweeting him exitedly about how they where going to be there and what row they where going to be seated in, like they did all the time, thought James never got bored, he loved it.

So when he opened his phone, he almost had a heart attack at what he saw.

jamesmaslow There perfect together, KOGAN FOREVER!

James felt shock run threw him. Kogan? Kogan? Wasnt that the name for Kendall and Logan put together? But that was just for friendship,right? RIGHT?

James eyes widenend, he went to this girls profile, her name was Sarah apparently, and she was a huge fan of Kogan, actually she had been having a conversation about Kogan with some other girl for a few minutes now, James just stared at his phone for a few minutes, and just watched the two girls go back and forth for a few minutes.

JillEsterNapier Oh my god I just sended that last tweet to James, by accident!

5SarahKL OMG! Are you serious! He's probably never gonna look at Kendall and Logan the same again!

No, she was completly right, James would NEVER FUCKING EVER be able to look at Logan and Kendall the same way after this.

JillEsterNapier He's probably like OH...MY...GOD.

Yes, sarah was completly right, Jmaes was ne hundered percent going Oh my god, because it was really the only thing that seemend right to describe what the hell was going threw his mind right now, well at least one of his fans knew him that well.

5SarahKL Oh my gosh! Right! Then maybe if he thinks about Kendall & Logan he'll think about if he was with Carlos? *LongShot*

Him...and Carlos? James had to resist the urge to hurl all over the side of the stage, he and Carlos werent like that, they where just really good, really close, best friends,  
>werent they? Ohnever mind, he would think about that later.<p>

JillEsterNapier I have a rare kink when it comes to Kogan, I love Dom-Logan, and Sub-Kendall

Dom-Logan? Sub-Kendall? What the hell was that supposed to mean...wait a minute! Ew! This girl was talking about what sexual position she liked to see Logan and Kendall in, actually if James thought about it, he would have to agree with her. Logan was older, he was stronger, he had more experience, he had alot of dominant behavior, and Kendall was so much sweeter, softer, younger and was okay with not being in charge...mmmm...that could fit.

5SarahKL Oh! I love them being "switches" I like when Kendall is sometimes the bottom! :D

James tried to imagaine this and he snorted, Logan actually letting someone besides himself be in the lead? Yeah, that wasnt gonna happen any time soon.

JillEsterNapier Not me, I'm all for Logan top-ness,lol. Sub-Logan makes me,like,cringe. And Dom-Kendall, is just...ew.

James actually laughed at that, this girlwas actually kinda funny, exept you know the whole thing about her wanting his best friends to fuck each other.

5SarahKL Ha! :D Really? I think he could go either way. But I love when Logan dominates him. Especially if he (Kendall) begs for it! ;D

Begs? James shuddered at the terrible images that filled his mind, Kendall tied to Logans bed, whimpering and shouting at Logan to fuck him, naked, yeah no, that so did not work for him, but hey if theese girls liked it well...good for them.

James went back threw the girls tweets and then found a link to something called FanFiction whatever the hell that was, and when James opened it, he was looking at a spposed authors profile, the name was Kendalls Logiebear, mmmm actualy if James thought about it, Kendall did call Logan, Logiebear all the time.

He noticed the first girl, Sarah, had mentionend about having a author name called Kendalls Logiebear and the other girl, talking about some stories called Dirty Little Slut and Darlin, James shrugged and scrowled down, he clicked on the story title, Darlin, and he was shocked at what he saw.

(At the moment they where at Logans apartment in LA, in Logans bedroom, naked, after a passionate night of love making which neither of them had had in a long time, they both were sweetly wrapped in the cool black sheets of Logans bed, Logan was laying on his back and Kendall was curled into Logans side, head on the brunettes chest, one arm over Logans stomach with his left leg curled around Logans left one, and Logan had his left arm wrapped around Kendall slender shoulders.)

Okay as far as James was concernend, Kendall had never seen Kendall and Logan cuddling with one another, okay there was thoose times when they where on the tour bus really really late at night and Kendall would lean his head against Logans shoulders and closed his eyes, but Logan never wrapped his arms around Kendalls shoulders or body, he would just relax his body so Kendall could get more comfortable.

But that was normal wasnt it? Wasnt it?

Okay MAYBE it wasnt, but they where really close, they had known each other since Kendall was seventeen, for about five or four years and they had been each others best friends for that time.

And when they where home in LA, Kendall was almost ALWAYS at Logans house, and when Kendall wasnt at Logans house they where always off some where doing something, and when they had lunch breaks on set, Kendall spent the whole hour in Logans dressing room with the door locked.

But it had never accured to James that when Kendall was at Logans house they where having sex, and when they were out with one another they where out on dates, and when they where in Logans dressing room they were making out or cuddling.

But it couldnt be true could it?

Kendall and Logan would tell him and Carlos if they were in a relationship wouldnt they? They where best friends, band mates, co-stars in a show together, Kendall and Logan would have told him and Carlos wouldnt they?

"Carlos!"

Carlos looked down at him from high up in the stands looking curious, James waved him down, Carlos looked confused but he still jumped out of the seat he was in and quickly made his way down the many cases of stairs until he was in the first row, then walking up the side stairs.

James couldnt help but realize Carlos did this with a odd sense of delicate grace, on bouncy strong legs as they flexed and the way his chest heaved a little from running down all thoose stairs, or the way sweat slightly covered his forehead, covering that carmel tined skin.

James shook the thought off as Carlos stopped infront of him, head cocked to the side.

"Dude I need you to read this."

James went back to Twitter and showed Carlos the tweets between the two girls, Carlos's mouth fell open as he read said tweets, and when Carlos was done, James went to the link and showed Carlos some of the stories that girl had written.

When Carlos seemend to finally recover he looked up at James with wide eyes.

"You dont think..."

"Theres only one way to be sure." James said.

"And whats that?'

"We ask them."

Carlos didnt seem to disagree with him so James just turnend from Carlos and made his way back stage, Carlos was right behind him as he made his way threw the dark back stage, he took a few turns until he got to Logans dressing room, it was way in the back, like extremly in the back it actually took them about seven minutes to get to the damn place, the door was open a crack, so before eith of them had thought about it, Carlos was opening the door and the two where stepping in, and they both gasped at what they saw.

The blonde and the brunette where on the floor. Fucking.

Kendall was on his back, his jeans and underwear no where in sight, thought he still wore his navy blue T-shirt, his legs spread for the brunette that was inbetween them, Logans jeans and boxers were still on thought his zipper was undone to realease his throbbing cock, which at the moment was in Kendalls small, pale, pert ass, slamming into the tight pink whole, Kendalls was clawing at Logans shirtless back, Logan was groaning, Kendall had his head thrown back, screaming and begging for more.

"LOGAN! OH GOD,LOGAN! FUCK ME HARDER!"

James and Carlos's jaws where on the floor as they watched the scene infront of them.

"OH MY GOD!"

Carlos's hand instantly came to cover his mouth after he cried the words, but it was to late, Kendall and Logan had heard him, both pairs of eyes were snapping open, the blonde and brunette both screamend in shock, Logan was pulling out of Kendall and throwing a blanket at the blonde as he stuffed his cock back in his pants.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here!" Kendall asked, bright red as he wrapped the blanket around his lower half, he tied it in a knot and then grabbed Logans cock from Logans hands, he tucked the hard flesh into Logans boxers and then zipped up Logans pants, as they both stood up, looking at James and Carlos with wide eyes.

The two where quite a site.

Kendall stood there, a black blanket knotted around his waist, eyes wide as a blush painted his cheeks,he had hickeys all over his collar bone and bits near his nipples Logan was shirtless, hair stuck up in all wild places, eyes huge, he had bite marks covering his chest, they both looked nervous and scared thought James and Carlos noticed that Logan and Kendall were tightly holding hands.

"So..." Carlos trailed off.

"Yeah..." Logan muttered.

"So you guys are fucking?" James asked them, eyebrows raised.

"NO! I mean...I guess." Kendall looked over at Logan, a frown on his face, looking nervous.

"Me and Kendall are together." Logan told them sternly.

"Oh?"

"Yes, we have been since Kendall turnend nineteen." Logan said.

"Two years?" Carlos asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah."

"Why didnt you ever tell us?" James demanded.

"How the hell are we supposed to tell are best friends where in love?" Kendall asked.

"I dont know." Carlos muttered.

"Exactly...I mean it not something that just comes up in random conversation." Kendall said with a blush.

"But still! It sucks when I have to learn about Kogan because of a tweet!" James said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I dont know, theres some girl named Sarah thats like obsessed with Kogan, and accidently sent me a tweet that said KOGAN FOREVER!" James said.

"Yeah...theres alot of Slash lovers out there." Logan said with a grin.

"Thought it appears Kogan is the biggest when it comes to the BTR pairings." Kendall said happily.

"Thought for some stupid reason they all think I would bottom." Logan said, looking grossed out, Kendall nodded in agreement.

"I would never wanna top Logie, no offense." Kendall said.

"None taken, I love fucking you to much anyways," Logan said with a smirk, making Kendall blush.

"Okay okay no more talk about gay sex please!" Carlos begged.

They both looked at James and Carlos like they had just remembered that they where there, they both looked nervous.

"So are you guys...okay with this?" Logan asked.

"You guys are happy right?" James asked.

"Yes." They both answered, squeezing one anothers hand tightly.

"Then where happy." James assured them, Carlos nodded with a grin.

"Thanks guys..That...That really means alot to us." Kendall said with emotion.

James and Carlos just smiled at them as they watched Kendall and Logan give each other a sweet kiss.

James was only sure of three things at the moment.

Kendall and Logan where adorable together.

He would have to look in to the whole Jarlos thing.

And Sarah was going to be very happy that Logan was,in fact, the top.

Ha, that was fun, I hoped you guys liked this, also, I'm taking requests for stories now, either Kogan,Kames,or Kenlos because thoose are the only ones I'll write, and James,Logan or Carlos have to be the top or 'boy' because dominant Kendall is something I'll never do.  
>Also this was a real conversation on Twitter, but I cut out some tweets to make it make sense more.<br>I need someone to guilt trip me into updating my current stories, cuz I feel like no one cares anymore.  
>Please answer my poll.<br>Review and read my other stories.  
>If you have a request, PM me or just leave a review to this story or anyother.<br>Please review!  
>Follow me on Twitter, 5SarahKL Lots of Love,<br>Sarah


End file.
